Lapiz color rosa
by ann.pink
Summary: todo paso por un lapiz color rosa NO SPOILER [rojos][un poco de azules] [blossomxbrick]


p style="text-align: center;"strong:v soy nueva no critiquen/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emThe powerpuff girls no son de mi propiedad son de /ema style="color: #0b0080; text-decoration: underline; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; line-height: 17.64px; background: none;" title="Craig McCracken" href=" wiki/Craig_McCracken"Craig McCracken/a/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emblossom- 6 años /brick - 6 años /ememmundo alterno /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"embuttercup-5 años y medio / butch- 5 años y medio /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"embubbles-5 años /boomer- 5 años /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemoOo disfruten oOo /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¡strongbrick/strong!- grito una pequeña pelirroja el cual tenia un gran moño grande - ya dame mi lapiz rosa- chillo la pequeña ojirosa/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¡que!-contesto strongbrick/strong - dejame en paz,¡ el color rosa es mio !- /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-strongblossom/strong! no pelees con el porfavor- dijo una rubia ,ojiceleste-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-strongbubbles /strong callate quiere ver pelea - grito una azabache a la rubia llamada strongbubbles-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong-/strongahora si estoy deacuerdo con la verdecita- dijo un azabache uniendose a la pelea infantil/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-no me digas verdecita , tarado - contesto la azabache /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-oigan no pelen, strongembubbles/em /strongva a llorar - dijo un rubio el cual estaba conem strongbubbles/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong-/strongno! hasta que strongembrick/em /strongme de mi color rosa!- /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-strongembrick/em /strongno se lo devuelvas!- grito el ojiverde /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-callate emstrongbutch/strong-/em grito la ojiverde-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-no te tengo miedo mantequilla- contesto emstrongbutch/strong/em riendose por el apodo que le puso ya que "butter es mantequilla"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-por lo menos no soy una bacteria-emstrong buttercup /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-boomer mejor vamonos ...- dijo sollando bubbles/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-okey bub- contesto boomer y por un momento vio a butch y buttercup- hey ustedes 2 hay un partido de fut afuera vamos!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- enserio?! vamos lentos- butch y buttercup se fueron a ver el partido de futboll-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- mmm- fruncio el ceño blossom , no le agradaba la idea de estar sola con brick pero ya era demasiado tarde-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-que? - sonrio como todo un niño planeando una travesura- ¿quieres tu color rosa?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-si-hablo ya cansada bloss que brick no le diera su color favorito/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-pero quiero algo a cambio - con una sonrisa traviesa/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿que cosa?- dijo seriamente y con un ceño y sonrojo tierno /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-mis papás siempren se dan algo llamado besos y quisero saber como se sienten- contesto inocentemente/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-eh?... bueno pero solo por mi color rosa- dijo muy roja ya que nuestra pequeña protagonista le gustaba ese pelirrojo, al ver que el no sabe que es beso aprovecharia esa situacion ya que no volveria a pasar durante muchos años , si nuestra pequeña blossom era inteligente a su manera /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-okey pero ...¿como se hace?-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-bueno yo eh visto que mis papás que se acercan y se abrazan y despues se dan un beso...-hablo muy sonrojada-.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"-okey - se acerco a ella y la abrazo , brick es mas alto que bloss por 4 centimetros y la vio , se sentia raro , no sabia que hacer - este..¿ y luego?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"nuestra pequeña pelirroja le dio un beso de piquito que apenas duro 10 segundos , demasiados para ellos pero era muy poco para los demas; blossom de separa rapidamente toda roja /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-no se sienten mal , pense que iba hacer asqueroso- con un leve sonrojo se atrevio hablar brick/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-etto...¿ me devuelves mi color rosa?- hablo muy apenada la protagonista /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-eh si ten - se lo dio , el cual blossom rapidamente lo guardo y salio corriendo /p  
p style="text-align: left;"claramente los 2 estaban sonrojados /p  
p style="text-align: left;"_/p  
p style="text-align: left;"7 años despues/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-blossom verdad o reto - pregunto butch/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-verdad- dijo con mucha seguridad/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿con quien fue tu primer beso?- hablo con un tono burlon/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- este - miro a brick por un momento- con brick -susurro y muy sonrojada/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-no se escucho - hablo su hermana de enmedio/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-dilo mas fuerte-ahora la menor hablo /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-no te apenes- dijo un pecoso /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-fue con brick - hablo mas fuerte el cual todos se sorprendieron y brick estaba mas rojo como un tomate/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-okey- hablo la rubia - brick verdad o reto-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-verdad- el hubiera escogido reto pero sabia que le iban a hacer besar a blossom a la fuerza y eso no lo queria/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-porque se besaron tu y bloss- esperando algo tierno /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-emstrongpor un color rosa/strong/em- hablaron al mismo tiempo y mirandose muy sonrojados /p  
p style="text-align: left;"_/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongem¿les gusto?/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongem¿reviews?/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemnada , okey :v/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemENSERIO DEJEN REVIEWS /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongem;-; O SI NO MUERE UN GATITO /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
